Our Little Secret
by Nitonashstarr
Summary: Ally's best friend Emma has a brother. And who knew he, a hot senior, would be the guy she would fall for? But the feelings she has kept must be kept a secret. A secret between the both of them. Rated T. Auslly.
1. Sleepovers&Nosebleeds

My name is Allyson Dawson, and if you're feeling fancy, you can call me Ally. I'm 16 years old, and in Marion High School. My whole life i have been a dork, but for some reason i'm actually liked. I have a group of friends, but i hardly even fit in with them. They're all girly and go on about makeup and shoes and shopping, while i'm just a dork who reads books and goes to the library all the time. My secret talent is music, and no-one but my family know about my interest for writing songs. The only thing pulling me back is my stage fright, which is always the reason for everything. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and i took it out as it flashed with 'New Message: from Emma'. Typing in my passcode, i unlocked my phone and scanned the screen, reading the message that i had received from Emma.

**Are you coming Alls?xxx**

**-Emma**

**I'm on my way:) Xxx**

**-Ally**

I put away my phone after i replied, and groaned. Sleepovers with the girls were always boring for me. I would have to act like i'm 'tots in love with makeup', which trust me, i'm not. I put on dashes here and there, but i don't splatter it on everywhere. I can bet you're thinking 'If you don't like them, then why hang around with them?' Well, if i didn't have them i would be a complete loner and i would be made fun of! Plus, i do like them, but we just have nothing in common! But, friends are friends, and who says we have to agree? I grabbed my bag filled with things i needed for the sleepover i had tonight, and ran downstairs to be greeted by my mom and dad sat watching the TV.

"Hey, Ally. Are you ready for the sleepover?" My mom put down her magazine and walked over to me with a grin on her face. I nodded softly, adjusting the bag that lay on my shoulder.

"Yep!" I said, popping the 'p'.

"Then let's go!" She smiled, grabbing the car keys from the coffee table and walking out the door.

"Bye, dad!" I called, before shutting the door behind me. Me and my mom made our way to the car, and i got in the passenger seat, slamming it shut and putting my bag next to my feet. My mom started the car, and began driving to Emma's.

"Ally, you made it!" Emma exclaimed, opening up the door as i knocked on it and we shared a quick hug. I giggled, hugging her back.

"Why wouldn't i come?" I said, smiling at her softly. I turned around to my mom. "Thanks mom, see you tomorrow." She kissed me on the cheek before walking back to the car, and i turned back around to face Emma.

"Come in!" She giggled, and i walked in. I was wearing a pink tank top under a purple jumper, and white skinny jeans, along with blue pumps. I wasn't a huge fan of high heels, but i thought i would atleast try it out for tonight. "You look amaze-balls!" She giggled and i smiled at her in appreciation.

"Thank you! But i don't look as amazing as you do!" She was wearing a short red lacey dress, with sparkles across her waistline and a few bracelets on. She also had shiny pink lipstick. I took my shoes off by the door and i looked up to see Mike and Mimi Moon walking up to greet me.

"Ally, it's so good to see you!" Mimi exclaimed, bringing me into a short hug, along with Mike afterwards.

"You too Mimi!" I giggled and fiddled with my fingers.

"You two look great! How many others are coming?" She turned to Emma.

"Only a few more." She answered her mom, then turned to me. "Brooke, Lexi and Cassidy are upstairs, Ally! Let's go!" She giggled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me. I stumbled after her. She pulled me into the room and smiled as Brooke, Lexi and Cassidy turned their heads to me.

"Ally!" Cassidy squealed, running up to me and hugging me. I hugged her back, giggling.

"Hey guys!" I smiled at them and they invited me to sit with them on the king-sized bed Emma had. I sat down next to Emma and Cassidy.

"So, as we were talking about before, have you seen the new movie A Walk To Remember?" Brooke spoke up, and everyone started squealing, except me. I tilted my head.

"O.M. G. Of course i have!" Emma giggled and she turned to me. "Have you seen it Ally?" My eyes widened and i stuttered for words.

"Ur…urm…y-yeah! Of course i have! Why wouldn't i? It's a movie, so obviously i would go see it, in the cinema, haha!" Everyone stared at me and Emma just shook her head.

"You haven't seen it, have you?" Emma said.

"Nope." I replied, popping the 'p' and everyone shook their heads. I felt my blood go warm, and i shuffled around on the bed.

"Okay, who wants to watch…" Emma put her hand behind her bed and pulled out a movie case. "…Bridesmaids!" She called, giggling. All the girls started squealing and i just squealed along, acting like i knew what the movie was.

"Wait, can i use the bathroom first?" I asked her, and she got up from the bed and led me to the doorframe, pointing at the door that was at the end of the hallway. I smiled at her, walking into the room.

As soon as i was done, i washed my hands, and opened the door. As soon as i did, the door slammed back at me, hitting my in the nose. I covered my nose in pain, and felt blood start to drip out and into my hand. I groaned and heard someone gasp.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry!" I opened my eyes to see a blonde haired boy who looked at least 3 years older than me, and he was wearing a plaid t-shirt and blue jeans. I frowned at him, groaning in pain.

"Ow!" I squealed. "What was that for?!" I yelled at him and he looked shocked, grabbing a piece of toilet paper as i sat down on the closed toilet seat.

"Sorry, it was an accident!" He sounded worried, and he moved my hands away from my nose. "Here, let me help." I looked up at him as he started wiping the blood from the space between my nose and mouth, making careful daps and wiping it as gently as he could. I watched him as he wiped the blood away, and as i felt he had finished, i grasped his wrist gently and his eyes locked with mine, slowly pulling the tissue away from my nose. I let him go and stared into his brown hazel eyes.

"T-Thanks…" I murmured, my cheeks flashing red, and i looked away fiddling with my fingers.

"Are you one of Emma's friends?" I looked back up at him as he said that, and he smiled at me.

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked, facing him and grabbing the tissue from his hands and throwing it in the trashcan.

"I'm her brother, Austin." He replied, chuckling and leaning against the bath.

"Oh, right. She told me about you." I giggled, standing up. "You're the senior who girls are dying over, older and younger." I dragged out 'dying' and he winked at me.

"That's me." He laughed. "And you are?" He faced me, standing up too.

"Ally." I said, smiling up at him. I was much smaller than he was, and i felt like i was a little kid when i was next to him.

"Well, Ally, you don't seem like all those other girls." He chuckled, walking out of the bathroom, me following him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head. He turned to me, just outside of Emma's bedroom.

"You know, all those 15 year olds who are crazy about makeup and shopping. That's usually what Emma's friends are like." I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, i'm not like that. I'm usually into…other stuff…" I had never told anyone about my love for music, especially a guy i just met!

"What other stuff?" He asked, leaning on the wall. I chewed on my lip.

"M-Musjdfbiuwdic." I mumbled, and he frowned at me curiously.

"What?"

"Um…M-Music…" I stuttered, feeling myself go warm under my skin. But to my surprise his face lit up.

"You like Music?! Me too!" He exclaimed, and i grinned at him.

"Seriously?" I giggled and he nodded.

"Yeah! I can play any instrument. Guitar, Violin, Drums, Trumpet…" His voice trailed off and i smiled at him.

"Awesome!" I giggled, and was about to talk, but the door opened from the door to Emma's room, and there stood Emma.

"Ugh, Austin, stop boring Ally with all the music stuff you're into! I'm sure she doesn't want to listen to you." Emma huffed, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me towards her.

"Sure about that?" Austin laughed, smiling at me.

"Just go away and leave us to our own sleepover!" Emma hissed, and before she slammed the door Austin rolled his eyes.

"Bye, Ally." I caught him wink at me and then the door slammed shut, leaving Emma and pull me into the room.

"Ally, were you talking to Austin Moon?" Brooke's mouth dropped to the floor, and the girls started screaming, and i covered my ears with my hands, eyes widening.

"No way!"

"What did he say?"

"GUYS!" Emma interrupted. "Let's not talk about my brother right now!" She obviously seemed annoyed.

"Yeah, i agree." I said, sitting down on the bed with the rest of them.

"Come on, let's watch the movie, girls!" Everyone started squealing, and i just smile. Not because of the movie actually being put on after ages, but because of Austin. I got a feeling in my stomach…No, Ally, you can't think about that. Besides, he's your best friend's brother! That wasn't even THINKABLE.

But for now i could think about it all night.


	2. Bedhair&Songs

**Oh wow, thanks so much for all the good feedback! That's amazing guys, thank you!:) This story may be updated late since i have LOADS of other stories i have nearly taken a month to update. Sorry :c**

**R5Forever: Thank you, and yes, hopefully you will!**

**R54ever: Thank youuuu!:D**

**Lady16: Haha! Me too! :) Thank you so much! !:D**

**AngieLuv15: Awww thank you! :)**

* * *

That morning i woke up to find myself alone. Last night we had stayed up till 3am watching movies and eating popcorn. It was a good night, i had to admit. I frowned, looking around, and all there were was covers. I must be the last person awake. I got up with a soft groan rumbling at the back of my throat, and stumbled to the door. Opening it, i looked left and right to check if anyone was there, then i quickly bolted downstairs. I heard the girls chattering away in the kitchen, and even some of them swooning. As i walked in, i realised why. Austin.

"Ally, you're finally awake!" Emma giggled, pulling me into the kitchen. As soon as Austin heard my name, he looked up from eating his pancakes that were set on the table, and smiled softly at me, causing the girls to swoon, thinking he was smiling at all of them. I giggled and waved back, turning to Emma.

"How long was i asleep…?" I mumbled, scratching my head with a terrible pounding it had inside it.

"Well, all the girls woke up about an hour ago, but you were sleep-talking, so we left you alone to dream." She giggled, tilting her head at me teasingly. "Something about Aus-" I slapped my hand across her mouth and glared at her, glancing at Austin who hadn't heard, so i let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on girls, let's go eat our pancakes upstairs!" Emma giggled, grabbing her plate along with the others and walking upstairs. "See you up there Ally!" She smiled at me and i watched them until they were out of my view. I grunted, turning around and feeling my hair. I had HORRIBLE bed hair, and this was one of the days where it was worse than i could've imagined. I leant on the counter while pouring out some orange juice to clear my head.

"Nice bedhair." I jumped, almost spilling the juice everywhere as a voice right behind me spoke. I turned around and there was Austin, cornering me and i started blushing straight away seeing how close he was to me.

"Austin, why did you scare me like that?" I moaned, turning around and he moved away from me, putting his plate down as i sipped on some of the orange juice.

"I love scaring you. You look so cute when you're scared." I froze. Did he just call me cute? A hot senior who girls fall for calling me cute!

"Did you call me cute?" I blushed madly, hiding it with my hair though. He looked shocked himself.

"I-I don't know." He mumbled, shaking his head. "So, you like music, huh?" He turned to me, grinning. He looked cute when he grinned. Wait, what? No Ally!

"Yeah…nobody knows, though. Please don't tell anyone." I begged him, eyes loosening.

"Why are you hiding it?" He looked confused. I sighed and walked out into the living room, taking my drink with me. I heard him follow me. "I mean, it's not something to hide. Is it?" I turned to him.

"I…I have stage fright." I said and he frowned.

"Why?" That was the question i always got.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it…" I said, starting to walk to the stairs and go up to the girls again. Austin pushed past me, and i glared at him. He chuckled. I looked to the side and saw a small room, and through the window i saw a grand piano. I made sure Austin had left, before walking over to the room and quietly shutting the door, making sure no-one was around. I took a deep breath, and sat down on the piano stool, steadying my breath and placing my hands on the keys.

_I'm the girl in the corner of the room _

_The one you never notice _

_Getting lost among the stars in the sky _

_Like a picture out of focus _

_I'm the sun in your eyes _

_Yet,you don't see me _

_I wear no disguise _

_But you don't see me _

_I'm a total surprise _

_And you don't see me _

_I'm so agonized _

_That you don't see me _

_You don't see me _

_You don't see me…_

I let the last breath trail out of my mouth and i smiled, taking a deep breath in satisfaction of finally being able to play again. I haven't had time to play in these last few days, with the school, friends, the shop, and mainly my family. I stood up to walk out.

"Wow." I jumped again, whipping around to see the voice of who spoke up. You can probably guess who it is.

"Austin how long have you been standing there?" I yelled, glaring at him. He walked forward away from the doorframe and towards me.

"Does it matter?" He asked and i tilted my head. "Ally, that was…amazing!" He exclaimed, a smile spreading across his mouth. I stared at him blankly, unbelievable of what he just said. "Your voice is…" He stopped for a moment, walking up to me and smiling down at me. "…beautiful." I blushed like crazy and looked away from his eyes.

"T-Thanks…" I murmured while giggling.

"Did you write that?" He asked, sitting down on the piano stool.

"K-Kinda." I giggled, sitting down next to him. "But it was just a random song, it wasn't a good one…" I mumbled down under my breath.

"Ally, it was more than good, it was great!" He smiled at me. "What other songs have you got?" I put my fingers back on the keys and began to play a new song i was working on.

_Here comes that movie scene_

_The one you think is so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever_

He placed his fingers on the keys and played the last chord. "_Here comes forever, girl._" He sung, and smiled at me. I turned to him with a grin. "Wow, that song is great, Ally. I never knew there was more to you than just being my sister's friend." He laughed and i giggled, pulling myself off of the stool and over to the door. "Wait, before you go." I turned my body to face him, frowning in curiosity.

"Yeah?" He smiled at me, standing off of the piano stool.

"I meant what i said before." He chuckled, winking at me. What did he say before?

"What? What did you say?"

"You're cute." I felt my blood run warm under my skin, causing my to blush. He just called me cute. Again. I must be dreaming. No, Ally, you can't like your best friend's brother, it would be wrong!

"Well, thanks, you too." I giggled, walking out of the door and back up to the girl's room.

AUSTIN'S POV:

Okay, that was it, i couldn't take it anymore. Ally is _amazing._ She writes her own songs, she sings so angelically, and she was adorable when she was scared. I know she's like, 3 years younger than me, but love is love right? I think i'm falling for this girl.

* * *

**Rock on!**


	3. Falling&Basketballs

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! You're all awesome. I really like writing this story!:) Hope you enjoy!:D**

** : Thanks so much!**

**Frenchie12: Thats what this story is about :)**

**queenc1: Im so glad you like it :)**

**Jaz78: Thank youuu! and dont worry, i will be!**

**Lady16: Thank you sooo much!33 :)**

**r5love: Thank you!**

**Kimmy: Yay! Thank you!**

**Evil Curses Good: Hehe, thank you!**

* * *

"Ally, wake up! It's school time!" I groaned as my mom woke me up from my sleep. My eyes flicked open and i covered my ears with my pillow, trying to keep out the sound of my mom calling. "Ally!" She yelled even louder, reaching my ears. I groaned in annoyance, lifting up my head and sitting up.

"Alright, i'm up!" I called back. After last night's sleepover i was tired the whole day and i hardly got any sleep last night too; which was great. I picked up my phone from my bedside cabinet and the screen displayed a new message from an unknown number. I frowned and tilted my head, clicking on it.

**Hey beautiful, see you at school today xx**

**-Unknown **

My eyes widened. Who could have sent that text? A _guy_? I definitely don't have an admirer or anything like that, and plus what kind of guy would like me? I'm a dork who tags along with friends who doesn't even relate to them! I ignored it for now, and just got up to get changed for school. I went with a pink patterned tank top, yellow skinny jeans and a white knitted blouse held together with a waist-belt, which was my signature look. I put my hair up in a messy bun, not really bothering with my hair. I never do, i just turn up with it brushed and put up in a hairband. I brushed my teeth quickly, added on a dash of makeup and threw my packed bag over my shoulder. I bolted down the stairs, kissing my mom on the cheek before saying goodbye and leaving the house. This was a usual routine for me. I have breakfast at school, or Emma brings in two packets of a breakfast bar for me. Sometimes that girl can be a really great best friend.

"Ally!" I heard squeals from behind me as i entered school, and i turned around to see Emma and the rest of the group rushing up to me, all dolled up as usual. I smiled at them, waving softly.

"Hey guys, what's up? I asked, seeing how overly excited they were.

"Me and Lexi just got three tickets to a fashion show this weekend!" They started screaming, and i covered my ears with my fingers, then smiled at them awkwardly.

"That's awesome!" I laughed, walking to my locker and they followed me. I turned to them, confusingly. "What?" They gave me stares of excitement like they would burst and i raised my eyebrows.

"Do you wanna come?" They asked. My eyes widened. I _hated _fashion shows, they bored me to the bone, and who wants to watch models show off clothes that are too expensive for anyone to even buy? I know, not me! But, if i said no, what would they think, i sighed and nodded.

"Sure! Why not?" I giggled and hugged them before they walked off to go to their own locker and out of my sight. I started unpacking my bag to put others in, but i turned to the voice of swooning girls and a group of guys came through the doors. They looked a lot like seniors, so i tried to avoid eye contact. I could still hear the girls swooning, and suddenly a hand slammed on the locker next to me and i jumped, turning to see who it was.

"Hey Ally." It was Austin. I sighed in relief, shutting my locker and smiling at him.

"Hi." I bit my lip and lent on the locker, the n looked around at people looking at Austin weirdly. "Don't you worry about people thinking you're strange talking to a non-senior?" I asked, expecting the answer 'Yeah, but who cares' or even 'Yeah, your right, bye.' But i got a,

"No, they're just jealous." He winked at me and smiled, starting to walk in direction of his next class, and i followed next to him.

"Right." I giggled. "Anyway, about yesterday, you cannot tell _anyone_ about my stage fright. It's the biggest secret i have ever had, and i don't want people knowing how childish i am." His eyes sparkled in the light and i admired them. Oh shut up Ally, stop thinking!

"Hey, why would i tell anyone? Your secret's safe with me." He smiled, and my eyes lightened, and this was usually a time when we hug or shake hands, but i just stood still. Without notice, he pulled me in for a hug, wrapping his arms around my waist. I was shocked at first, but i sinked into his warmness, putting my arms around his neck and smiling. After a few seconds, we leant away and i found him extremely close to me. I felt myself go red and i looked down. I felt his face come close to mine and his lips were next to my ear. "Did you get my text this morning?" A smirk appeared on his face. I froze, and my blood rushed warm. He sent the text? He called me beautiful? Wow, i didn't see that coming…

"I-I-I..um…" I stumbled for words, but he just stroked my arm and walked away.

"See you later, Ally." He winked at me and jogged back over to his friends. That was unexpected. I just shook my head and walked to class.

It was sports class now, and i was scheduled for basketball. I was terrible at basketball, or even any type of sport. And even better, Austin was here with his friends to play too. I was against him with Emma and a few other girls.

"We are so gonna beat you!" Emma yelled over, smirking and readying herself to play by doing stretches.

"Oh sis, you keep forgetting we're 3 years older than you." Austin laughed, then turned to me and mouthed 'Age is but a number, right?' and winked. I blushed and looked away. What was he trying to do? Tease me? I sighed and just started doing stretches too. The teacher blew the whistle and we turned to her.

"Alright students, first team to get five balls in the opposite team's basket wins. And no cheating or you will be sent off an get an hour detention after school today! Alright, you can start." She yelled. I widened my eyes. Wow, strict sports teacher much.

"We're gonna beat your sorry asses!" Emma laughed.

"Watch your language, Ems." Austin smirked, winking. "I'll go tell mommy." He laughed and high-fived one of his friends. I laughed and rolled my eyes at the siblings. They started with the ball, and Austin threw it to a red-haired guy and back over to Austin. Before it reached Austin, i jumped in the middle of the two and grabbed it. Austin stared down at me in shock, and i just shrugged at him. I threw the ball over to Emma, then back to me, then to Lexi and she scored the ball in the basket.

"Yes, girls rule!" Emma high-fived me and we laughed, turning to the guys and winking at them. They rolled their eyes and got the ball back again, the red-haired guy starting this time. He threw it to Austin, then back to him, then Austin. I tried to get in the way, but as soon as i did i got tripped over and fell face-flat on the floor. I looked up to a brown haired guy with his leg out, laughing.

"Ally, are you okay?!" Austin yelled, dropping the ball and rushing to me to help me up. I stood up while holding onto him. "Dude, what the hell?" He yelled at the brown haired guy who tripped me up. I groaned, looking at my bruised head.

"Ally, Austin, detention! Stop mucking about!" My eyes widened and i turned to her, mouth gaping. Detention?! Ugh! That stupid guy who tripped me up! It's all his fault. Austin rubbed my back then smiled at me.

"Guess we'll be spending detention together then. _Beautiful._" He winked at me and walked off, leaving me to blush madly. What is he trying to do? If he wants to tease me he's doing an amazing job.

* * *

**Rock on!**


	4. Detentions&Secrets

**Hey guys, here's an exciting chapter. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like!**

** raurausllymusic: Thank you so muchhhhh! :D**

**queenc1: Hehe, thanks :)**

**Lady16: Haha! Thank you! and yes, i liked writing that bit, made me feel Of course 3**

**Ausllylover0902: Im happy you do :) 3**

**Guest: Thats no true! Your life is still great without them! but thank you! 3**

**Kimmy: ME TOO. OMJ. All my friend's brothers are younger. and aww thank you, but you're MORE awesome.**

**Nicole: Tell me about it.**

**R5Forever: Thank you! You're AMAZING. Thanks so much!**

**XxRauraXAusllyxX: Thats how Professor Austin rolls.**

**Asil XOXO: AWW, thank you! Im so happy you like it! YOU. ARE. AWESOME. 3**

* * *

I was awaiting the bell to ring in my English class. Usually i wouldn't be this excited for a detention, since i never got any, but this one was with _Austin_. The guy that called me beautiful. I sighed, then heard the bell ring and i stared packing up my books into my bag, rushing so i wasn't late for my detention. I bolted out of the door and made my way down the hall to the empty class for detentions, stopping halfway to fill my locker with the books i needed for homework tonight. As i entered the classroom, i saw our sport teacher standing behind the desk. She turned to me and pointed to the class full with empty seats.

"Sit down and don't say a word." She ordered me, and i just gulped, pulling myself forward to sit down on one of the front seats. I placed my bag on the floor next to me, and laid my head on the desk with a huff. Sitting in silence, i started wondering where Austin was. Classes ended 15 minutes ago; i would have thought he would be here by now. Maybe he had to catch up with things. Just on cue, Austin walked through the door and the teacher pointed him to the seat next to me. He threw down his bag and slumped into the chair. We stayed silent, casting glances at each other now and then as he smiled at me. I giggled at him, and turned away when the teacher looked up.

"Oh for god's sake…" I heard the teacher mutter under her breath. I watched her fumble around with the papers in front of her, then she stood up, taking off her glasses. "I'll be right back, do not move or i will add on another hour." She hissed at us, then walked out. As soon as the door shut, i let out a huge breath i had been holding in, and Austin jumped up to sit on the table.

"So, just me and you, huh?" He chuckled and i started blushing, and i looked up at him, leaning back in my chair and giggling.

"Looks like it." I sighed, fiddling with my fingers.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked, walking over to me and standing over me.

"What do you mean? The teacher will be back soon, we can't _do _anything, can we?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows at him. He started laughing.

"Oh, Ally. I think it's time i taught you how to rebel." He winked at me and held out his hand. I sighed, taking it and standing up to face him.

"Okay, teach me." I said. He led me over to the cupboard at the back of the room, opening the double doors to reveal a bunch of instruments. My mouth gaped open. "Woah, look at all the instruments!" I exclaimed, rushing in and grabbing a guitar, examining it. Austin smiled at me and i gave it to him. He started playing a few notes, and i watched as he did. I sighed softly, walking back to my seat as i realised i was in detention. I sat down and put my head in my hands. Soon after, i heard notes play behind me, and i turned to Austin, who was playing the guitar to a really bouncy tune. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"_It's been a really, really messed up week_

_ Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter_

_ And my girlfriend went and cheated on me_

_ She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her," _I turned around to Austin who was singing, and jumped up on the desk, looking at me with a smile. A small smile crawled onto my face, and i stood up, facing him.

"_La, la, la." _I sung, smiling, and before i knew it we were singing together.

(**Bold = Austin **Normal = Ally _Italics = Both_)

_"_**Whatever**_."_

_"_La, la, la._"_

**"Doesn't matter."**

"La, la, la."

**"Oh well."**

"La, la, la."

"_We're going at it tonight, tonight, there's a party on the rooftop top of the world. Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign."_

"I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it,"

"_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight,"_

"I woke up with a strange tattoo. Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket. And it kinda looks just like you. Mixed with Zach Galifianakis. La, la, la."

"**Whatever.**"

"La, la, la."

"**Doesn't matter**."

"La, la, la."

"**Oh well**."

"La, la, la."

"_We're going at it tonight tonight. There's a party on the rooftop top of the world. Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign."_

"I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it!"

"**It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight. You got me singing like,**"

_" Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh!" _We stopped singing and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Ally, that was…that was amazing!" He laughed, holding his hand up to high-five me. As i went to high-five him, someone grabbed my wrist. I gasped and turned around to see the teacher standing there.

"What, do you think you're doing?" She growled in my face, showing off her yellow teeth. I winced my eyes, standing back.

"I…I…" I started, but the teacher let me go and her face lightened.

"You guys rocked it!" She yelled, laughing. I widened my eyes in surprise. "Your voices fit perfectly!" I turned to Austin and he smiled warmly at me, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer to him.

"Her voice is bee-utiful." He winked at me and i blushed madly.

"I-I don't know, it was just rough-"

"You two would definitely be a perfect duo!" The teacher exclaimed, throwing her papers in the air and running outside in excitement. I watched her with widened eyes, then i faced Austin.

"What just happened?" I said, Austin's arm still around me.

"The start of our future! We are meant to be together, Ally!" I started blushing again. That didn't sound what he meant it to be.

"What do you mean?" I murmured. He pulled me closer.

"I really, really like you, Ally." Wow, maybe he meant it like i thought he did. I stared up into his eyes and stuttered for words, almost speechless for what to say.

"We only met two days ago." I whispered.

"No we didn't. I've known and seen you since the day you became friends with Emma. Once i've gotten to know you…you're more than i wanted." His eyes were staring down into me. I was unable to look away.

"Do you…do you mean it?" My voice was hardly audible. But he nodded, and suddenly the next thing i knew felt something warm against my lips, and i realised he was kissing me. My eyes widened. Reacting quickly, i started kissing back, and i slowly put my arms around his neck and played with his hair. He brought me closer by my waist and our skin was brushing. I groaned as he bit my bottom lip, and slipped in his tounge. I accepted, and he explored my mouth before leaning away and rubbing his nose against mine with a cheeky giggle. I smiled softly.

"I know i'm your best friend's brother, but can we try this? Me and you?" He asked, arms still around me. I looked away and thought for a moment. Dating my best friend's brother? How will that ever even work?

"How will that work? Emma will hate me." I looked back up at him,

"It can be our little secret." He smiled, stroking my cheek and kissing my forehead. I blushed and giggled. "Do you accept?" He whispered, and our eyes met. I nodded slowly, hugging him and laying my head on his shoulder.

"Our little secret."

* * *

**Rock on!:)**


	5. Picnics&Boyfriends

**Thanks so much for your AWESOME reviews! This isnt really a long chapter, but the next one will be, i promise. Thanks!**

**Lady16: Haha! Thanks so much! 33**

**R5Forever: Aww, i love you too! and no, no you're not. xD**

**Asil XOXO: You are so SWEEEEET. Thank you sooo muuchhhh! I love you too! You're awesome!:)**

**Guest: HERE HERE HERE.**

**GracieGirl74: Haha, there you go!:)**

**papersnowaghost: Heeeeey, you're good! :D Yes, yes it was! I love that movie! and thank you! :D**

** : Gosh i love that song! and i might be able to fit it in somewhere :)**

**Guest: NO PROBLEM?!**

**ausllylover (Guest): Awwwwww, thats so SWEEEEEEEEEEEET, THANK YOU3 I would love to write a story for someone, that would be EPIIIC! and thanks so much!3**

**XxRauraXAusllyxX: Yes. Yes i shall. I wish i had a teacher like that, but then again...this teacher is weird...**

* * *

"ALLY!" I jumped as someone screamed my name from behind me as i searched my locker. I turned around and saw Emma rushing towards me. It's been two days since me and Austin have started to date. I shut my locker and put my bag over my shoulder. "Cody Simpson just tweeted that he's coming here for his tour!" She screamed, then started jumping up and down in excitement. I raised my eyebrows and just rolled my eyes. She was obsessed with Cody Simpson. And that isn't even an exaggeration.

"Great!" I giggled and joined her as she started to walk to the exit of school.

"So, shall we go to the concert when he comes?" She asks, giggling and literally screaming.

"Why not?" I smiled. I did like Cody Simpson, since he's a musician. But Emma only likes him because of his looks. I like him for his songs, because i'm a songwriter myself.

"Awesome!" She laughed and we walked out of the gates. I heard laughing, and i turned my head and there was Austin and his friends by the edge of the gate. Austin's gaze turned to reach mine and his eyes lightened, and he waved. I smiled and waved back. "So see you later, yeah?" Emma's voice jolted me from Austin and i turned around to face her, nodding softly. We shared a hug, then she walked away.

"Bye!" I called after her, and turned around to walk the other way to my house. As i walked i started to think about Austin and I. How could we keep this going for ages without them finding out? Tis would definitely be a challenge, maybe i shouldn't have said yes…Ugh, i don't even know what to think right now. Before i reached my house, i felt a warm breath on my neck. I froze and arms started to snake their way around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Hey honey." A warm deep voice flowed into my ear. I smiled and spun around to face him.

"Did you follow me home?" I murmured and cupped his face with my hands, smiling.

"Maaaaaaaaybe." He smirked at me and kissed me softly. I responded back and i laced my arms around his neck.

"Won't people suspect something?" Worry hit me like a brick and i frowned softly.

"I told them i was at Dez's."

"What if they visit to see if you're okay?"

"They won't."

"What if they do?"

"I'm 19."

"So?"

"Can't a guy just visit his girlfriend without getting yelled at?" His eyebrows raised and i sighed softly, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Alright, fine, let's go." I smiled, and led him to my front porch.

"Hey, who said we were going to your house?" He spoke up behind me, and i turned around and looked at him with a tilt of my head. "Someone might have sorted out something at the park." He dragged out 'Someone' and winked at me. I gaped my mouth in fake shock.

"I wonder who would have done that!" I shook my head and smiled, and we turned away from my house and headed for the park, is arm still around me. We walked for 10 minutes together until we reached the park, talking and Austin threw me on top of his shoulders before we reached the park. As we turned up, there was only a few other people there, sitting on dates or with their friends. I then saw an empty blanket with a picnic basket set out. I gasped and Austin put me down, holding onto my hand and smiling down at me.

"Do you like it?" He asked, kissing my forehead and i smiled back up at him.

"It's great, Austin." I squeezed his hand and he led me to the blanket, and we both sat down next to each other, and Austin wrapped his arm around me. "You didn't have to do all of this…" I smiled, leaning into his body.

"I wanted to. You mean everything to me, Ally." He whispered in my ear and stroked my cheek. I blushed madly.

"Awwww." I giggled, then leant away from him and sat opposite from him, legs crossed. "So, what did you pack?" I smiled at him and he started digging through the basket.

"Strawberry's, sandwiches, drinks aaaaaaand pickles." He winked at me and my eyes lightened.

"How did you know i liked pickles?!" I exclaimed and he handed me a jar of pickles.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out." He laughed and i rolled my eyes at him, opening the jar and taking out a pickle, and biting into it. It tasted great, and the flavours rushed down my throat as i swallowed.

"These are ah-maz-ing!" I said with a grin on my face. Austin smiled and wiped off some juice that was on the side of my mouth and he chuckled.

"You're so cute." He laughed and i smacked his arm. He pulled back. "Hey!" He pouted at me and i giggled, leaning forward and kissing him as he pouted. His hand rested on my head and pulled me in. I dropped the pickle in my hand and cupped his face with my hands instead. He pulled away and looked deep into my eyes. I started chewing on my lip nervously and i pulled away, taking the pickle back in my hand again and chewing on it again. After i finished i wiped my hands together and sighed softly, crossing my legs and fiddling with my fingers."Bread?" I looked up and Austin shoved a bread piece into my face and got butter smudged on my mouth which was closed. I squinted my eyes and Austin gasped, eyes widening. "Sorry!" His voice turned high and i smiled softly with a sigh escaping my mouth.

"No thanks." I laughed, and Austin smiled nervously. I grabbed a tissue from the basket and wiped the butter from my mouth, some lip gloss coming off and into the tissue too.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured, looking completely petrified.

"Austin, its fine, don't worry." I reassured him, and he just smiled at me, then turned away to look around the park. I threw away the tissue and started eating another pickle before i got more butter smudged on my face.

"Um…Ally…We've got a problem." He sounded worried, and i looked up in confusion. Austin pointed to the sidewalk, turning my gaze towards a group of girls which i recognized. That was until i realised i knew them _too well_.

"Oh no, it's Emma and Lexi!" I squealed.

* * *

**Rock on3**


	6. Trips&Text Messages

I shared a glance with Austin as Emma and Lexi turned the corner, into our view. "What do we do?!" I exclaimed, and Austin jumped up as quick as he could and rushed over to hide behind a tree. He then appeared back to me, kissing my forehead and smiling at me.

"If i don't see you after this, then i'll be calling you tonight." With a wink, he ran off to hide behind the tree as Emma and Lexi came by. I smiled, watching until he was out of my view and then i saw Emma and Lexi notice me and they waved, giggling. I waved back and they rushed over. Oh, great.

"Hey Ally! What are you doing out here? Having a picnic by yourself?" They sit down in front of me and i smiled at then, crossing my legs and nodding.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'. They shared a glance, then shrugged, pulling out some sandwiches from the picnic and starting to eat them.

"Why? You could have called us, i _love_ picnics." Lexi giggled, taking a bite from one of the sandwiches.

"Oh you know, i love having picnics by myself in the sunlight." I smiled convincingly. "On my own…Definitely not with my friend's brother!" I started fake laughing and Emma and Lexi stared at me, eyebrows raised. I carry on laughing for a few minutes, then i stop, pursing my lips and grinning.

"Oookay." Emma says, crossing her legs and facing me. "So, tomorrow is the Cody Simpson concert. My family and you are going. But the only problem is, we can't fit everyone in the car, so, you can choose." She smiles at me.

"Wait, back up, is Austin going?" I asked, and Emma tilted her head. "Not that it would matter!" I quickly added, laughing again.

"Yes, he is. He likes Cody Simpson and we got five tickets, so he decided he was. Anyway, back to the car thing. You can choose between going in a car with Austin, or in a car with me and my parents." My eyes lightened when i could choose to be with Austin alone.

"Austin!" I exclaimed, then my eyes widened. "Umm…I just thought he could use some company, you know. It's not good going on your own, i mean sitting for 2 hours on your own in a car without anyone around you, must get so…boring!" I laugh and then continue. "I mean, technically-"

"Ally, you talk _way_ too much." Emma smiled and winked at me, starting to get back up again from the blanket, Lexi following with a sandwich still stuffed in her mouth. "We have to go now, see you later Ally!" They giggled, rushing off and back to the path, leading them away. I sighed in relief, putting back the sandwich packets in the basket. After, Austin peeked around the tree and i giggled, standing up and walking over to him as he was looking the other way.

"They're gone." I whispered right into his ear, and he screamed, turning around to me and sighing in relief. I burst out in laughter at his high-pitched scream, and he rolled his eyes at me, pulling me into him by my waist.

"Thank god they're gone, i was missing you." He pouted sadly, jugging out his bottom lip and smiling down at me. I blushed and stroked his cheek, placing my lip on his lips.

"If you were hoping for a kiss, then you'll be hoping till tomorrow." I said, picking up my bag and putting it over my shoulder. Austin's face turned into a disappointed look.

"Where are you going?" He asked, holding onto my hand and rubbing it smoothly. I landed a kiss on his cheek and smiled at him.

"I have to get back home." I said, picking up my phone from the blanket, Austin following, and he sighed, grabbing the basket and rolling up the blanket, placing it under his arm.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked, snaking his arms around my waist and looking down at me. I looked up at him, feeling incredibly small.

"Yeah, but you can call me later." I said, kissing his cheek again and smiling. He chuckled and laid his forehead against mine.

"I'll miss you, Ally-gator." He whispered and i bit my lip, blushing.

"I'll miss you too." I murmured back and his lips placed against mine, and i kissed back. His grip tightened, and we stared into eachother's eyes before pulling away. I smiled at him and turned around before walking away, now and then casting glances back at Austin, waving at him as i walked.

"Mom, i'm home!" I yelled through the house as i unlocked the door, walking in and slamming the door behind me. No response. I rolled my eyes and put down my bag on the couch, and walking up the stairs into my bedroom. I shut my door and looked over to the keyboard that was in my room, smiling. Finally…alone time in my bedroom. I placed myself down on the piano stool placed up against my keyboard and let out a deep breath. I played a few notes, before starting to sing.

_"Have you ever, had this feeling_

_Like you can't believe in what you're seeing?_

_Head is spinning, in slow motion_

_Heart is pounding, Time is frozen_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Look around, your dreams are coming alive_

_Don't be surprised_

_You know that you were born to shine_

_You're a firefly, you're the sunlight_

_You're a shooting star breaking through the night_

_You're a rocket, in the darkness_

_And you sparkle like a diamond sky_

_You're gonna be anything you wanna be_

_If you open your heart and just believe that_

_The light within will be your guide, ohh_

_You're amazing, fire blazing_

_No more waiting, it's your time to shine…"_**(1)**

As i finished, i smiled to myself and i let out a long breath i had been holding in after. Then my phone started beeping out of nowhere, and i reached out to grab it. It shone in my face, and it showed ' 3 New Messages: Austin'. I smiled to myself and opened it up, revealing text I started to read it.

**I miss youuuu xxx**

**-Austin**

**I can't wait for tomorrow :)) xxx**

**-Austin**

**I love u, Ally-gator 3 xxx**

**-Austin**

My smile widened and i started giggling at his texts. He must miss me a lot. How does he even like me? I'm just Ally; nothing special at all. I started typing out my reply to him, and i suddenlygot taken away from the screen and it showed 'Austin Calling' and i giggled. He must _really _miss me. I answered and placed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"I missed your voice so much." He sounded like he just let out a breath he had been holding in for ages. I smiled to myself and got up from my bed.

"I can tell…" I murmured, smiling. "You have to learn to live without me, because this is just a little secret, not like we can show off to the world." I heard a pause for a moment.

"I know." He sighed through the phone and i knew he was disappointed. "I just really wanna show you off and tell the world your mine. I'm so happy we're together." I giggled and nodded to myself.

"Me too, Austin." I sighed happily, sitting down on the piano stool. "Hey, i wrote a song the other day and i want you to hear it tomorrow when you come to pick me up for the concert." I said.

"But what about your stage fright?" His voice came through caring, but excited too.

"Well, you're my boyfriend, so what do i have to be afraid of?" I said, smiling to myself and touching a few keys on the keyboard.

"Awesome." He laughed. "Well, i think i have to go. I have dinner with my family and they might be wondering who i'm on the phone too. Especially Emma." His voice sounded worried and i got up, heading to my door.

"Alright, and Austin, by the way…"

"Hmm?"

"You don't need to text me so much, i _will _look at my phone." I giggled. I ehard him sigh and chuckle a little.

"Alright, fine." He chuckled.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I said, making a kiss sound with my lips. He did the same.

"I love you." He whispered so his family couldn't hear.

"I love you too, Aussy-bear." I giggled and the call ended. Placing my phone down, i quickly ran over to my piano stool and sat down so i could practice for tomorrow. I couldn't wait to show him my song.

* * *

**(1) - I don't own "Shine" by Laura Marano**


	7. Visits&Arrivals

**Sorry for the wait!**

**REPLIES**

**xXRauraXAusllyXx: Haha! Cheese is my speciality gurl. I will!3**

**Margox721: Oh wow thank you so much! You're so sweet, thats amazing:) **

**24-7 Hollywood Heights Lover: Thank you:)**

**Lady16: Ikr :D I LOVE NICKNAMES SO MUCH. and thank you:)**

**papersnowaghost: YAY :D**

**R5Forever: I love her so much! She is like, my idol!3 :D**

**Kimmy (Guest): Yes, i hopefully will be, i love that song. And aww, i hope it went okay!:)**

**STUFF (Guest): Awwwwww! Thank you that means alot!:D**

**rauraauslly: Oh my gosh ME TOO.**

* * *

It was the day of the Cody Simpson concert and i was extremely excited. Me and Austin were meeting an hour earlier for some time together before we go. I was still unsure about our relationship and if they might find out, but i was getting more into it. Austin was the sweetest guy on earth, and i thought of this as our first date, even though his family would be there and we wouldn't be able to be as close as we could. I got up from bed at about 10:00 and got dressed into a plain white tank top, a white blouse over the top and shorts since the weather was extremely hot today. I curled my hair, added a dash of makeup and sat down on the couch waiting for Austin to arrive. My dad was working at the store, so he wouldn't be around while he was here. I heard the doorbell go, and i adjusted my clothes quickly before rushing to the door to open it. There stood Austin, dressed in a plaid shirt and white ripped jeans. He smiled at me as soon as i opened the door. He was so tall, i had to block the sun with my eyes as i looked up and smiled back at him.

"Hey gorgeous." He whispered, walking forward and wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled at him with a blush lying on my cheeks, and i kissed his nose.

"Hi." I murmured back to him. His hair was parted just the right way and looked so smooth, i wondered how he even made it like that.

"Can i get a proper kiss?" He asked me, pouting and jugging out his bottom lip. I laughed and rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck lightly.

"What's the magic word?" I giggled, mimicking a little kid's voice. I saw him roll his eyes and i giggled, biting my lip at him.

"Fine. _Please _can i get a kiss Ally?" His voice turned into a whisper at the end and i shivered as his warm breath touched my lip.

"That'll do." I giggle and pulled him down to crash onto my lips. He wasn't shocked at all, and pulled me closer, lifting me up and shutting the door with his leg. He carried me down onto the couch and leant over me, lips never leaving mine. I moved my lips in motion with his. I felt him push down onto me, biting my bottom lip and i let out a little groan. At that he pulled away and looked down at me nervously.

"Sorry, am i taking this too far?" He murmured, sounding extremely nervous. I didn't know why.

"Don't worry, it's fine." I smiled at him and stroked his soft hair, feeling it through my fingers. I tangled my hands in his hair and Austin placed himself next to me, and i cuddled close to him, wanting to never leave his side.

"You're so cuddly." He laughed and i felt him stoke my hair and i smiled up at him. "Hey, didn't you wanna show me a song?" He asked me, and i then remembered. Jumping up, i grasped his waist and pulled him up the stairs with me. He stumbled after me and into my room. Giggling, i rushed over to the piano, and Austin stood next to me. I started playing.

_"Have you ever, had this feeling_

_Like you can't believe in what you're seeing?_

_Head is spinning, in slow motion_

_Heart is pounding, Time is frozen_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Look around, your dreams are coming alive_

_Don't be surprised_

_You know that you were born to shine_

_You're a firefly, you're the sunlight_

_You're a shooting star breaking through the night_

_You're a rocket, in the darkness_

_And you sparkle like a diamond sky_

_You're gonna be anything you wanna be_

_If you open your heart and just believe that_

_The light within will be your guide, ohh_

_You're amazing, fire blazing_

_No more waiting, it's your time to shine…"_

Austin clapped me on at the end and i stood up, bowing and laughing. He looked astonished and that rose my self-confidence.

"Ally that was amazing." He breathed out and i let out a sigh of relief. He chuckled and held onto my hand, looking down on me. "Seriously, your voice is just amazing. I love it." He pulled me into a hug. "You should perform this, Ally. It's beautiful." My eyes widened as e said that and i pulled away from the hug.

"What?! No Austin, you know i have stage fright." I said, frowning at him.

"Oh Ally, why are you so afraid? What is there to be afraid of? Your voice is so beautiful!" I blushed at that, but i didn't agree with him.

"Austin…i just can't, okay?" Sighing, i walked away from him and over to my bed. He watched me with a sad expression on his face.

"I really want people to see how talented Allyson Dawson is." He murmured and walked over infront of me and knelt down so he was face to face with me. "Look, i know you have stage fright, but that song is still _amazing._"

"What are you getting at, Austin?" I knew he was up to something, but i didn't know what.

"Look, you can't sing songs in front of people and i can, and you have an amazing song, so why don't i go out and sing it for you?" His eyes lit up and i gaped at him, smiling a little.

"Would you really do that for me?" I whispered and he nodded.

"I'd do anything for the girl i love." He replied, a small smile crawling onto his face. I giggled and leaped into his arms, almost throwing him off of his feet. His arms slowly wrapped around me after the shock and squeezed me into him. The ring of the doorbell made me jump and i leant away from Austin and we shared a glance.

"Who could it be?" I asked him and he shrugged, looking worried. I jumped up and then got pulled back by Austin. He stroked my hair.

"Don't answer it." He murmured down to me, looking into my eyes. I bit my lip, wanting to follow what he said but i knew i couldn't.

"Sorry Austin, it might be my dad. I can't ignore it." The doorbell went off again and i rushed off downstairs, Austin slowly following behind. I reached the door and it looked like a girl who was outside. I looked through the peep-hole and there stood a blonde haired girl in a baggy pink t-shirt and blue jeans. My eyes widened. _Emma! _I slammed myself against the door and stared at Austin.

"Who is it?" He whispered. I gulped.

"Emma." I whispered and Austin's eyes widened, and he quickly took off upstairs. I watched him until he went and opened the door. Emma smiled at me and let out a squeal, running up to me and throwing her arms around me for a hug. I hugged her back and laughed nervously.

"Hey, girl!" She exclaimed. I smiled at her.

"Hi, come in!" I shut the door behind me and we sat down together on the couch. She placed her bag down and turned to me with a smile i always saw her have. "So what are you doing here so early?" I asked her.

"Well, i thought about it, and i thought that i should join you and Austin in the car so you could get more company. I mean, all Austin talks about is music stuff and boring song crap. Honestly, you wouldn't like to listen to him go on about that for an hour straight. I have, and i nearly died of boredom." She said. Actually, he could go on about it forever and i would _never _get bored. Wait…did she say…

"You're joining me and Austin in the car?" I repeated her, bewildered. Great, no more alone time with Austin. I heard footsteps and then turned to Emma who was looking to the side. As if what had just happened couldn't get any worse, then came the dreaded sentence.

"Ally, what is my brother doing here?"


	8. Flirting&Car Rides

**Sorry for the wait! :)**

**REPLIES**

**rauraauslly: Hehe! Seems like your into this story!:D Thank you!**

**hannah (Guest): Dramallama.**

** : Got my pickles and pancakes. Heres the next chapter!:D**

**Asil XOXO: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! xD and oh my gos 3333333 You are so sweeeeeet.**

**XxRauraXAusllyxX: DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA**

* * *

I froze as Emma said those words, and she turned to Austin halfway into walking upstairs. He stared at me in worry, and i reflected his look. Emma stood up, walking over to the stairs and staring at her brother, eyes widening.

"Well? Why are you here, huh?" She finally spoke, whipping her head from me to him. I stood up too, fiddling with my fingers nervously and Austin walked down the stairs to face his sister.

"I-I…I was…um…" Austin stuttered for words, and i saw him go red under the pressure. I wanted to help, but what could i say? I was bad at making up excuses. Last time i made up an excuse i lost the respect from my friend and she dumped spaghetti over my head. I really don't wanna have to wash my hair all over again. Austin sighed, walking to me. "This is the truth…we-"

"-wanted to meet up early without telling me to try and drive off without me so i wouldn't be there, because you want to flirt with my best friend?" Emma finished, and Austin went to say something but she just laughed. "Austin, i know my little Ally here is extremely gorgeous, but that doesn't mean you can date her! I mean, for one she's my best friend, and two, Ally would hate to listen to you go on about the boring stuff you like." She linked her arm with mine and smiled at me. "Besides, if you two would date, i would probably NEVER accept it. It's so cringe!" She scrunched up face and i shared a glance with Austin. That was awkward.

"Yeah that's so what was going on…" Austin grunted, rolling his eyes and picking his bag up from the floor, throwing it on his shoulder.

"Anyways, my parents said that we should head off now so we get good seats and we are better off getting good seats than getting some right at the back." She giggled, leading me to the door after i grabbed my bag and smiled at her.

"Alright. Shall we go?" I laughed, holding out my arm for Austin to also link with. Austin rushed to me, picking me up and holding me bridal style. I blushed softly.

"We shall." He laughed. Emma made a sicky face, and pulled me down, making me stumble as i hit the floor.

"Stop flirting with her!" She growled, rolling her eyes and turning away to walk to the car. I turned to Austin and he winked at me, taking my hand silently and secretly. I giggled, blushing harder and we walked together to the car. Austin unlocked it after Emma passed him the keys and they all got in. Emma got into the front in the passenger seat with Austin in the driver's seat and me in the back. The car started up and we started driving, the wind blowing in my hair after i opened the window. I sighed happily, leaning in the back of my seat and stuffing an earphone in one ear and turning on some music into my ear. _All About Us by He is We _and i started humming along. Austin heard me as it seemed and turned to me, holding out his hand and i placed the earphone in his ear. He watched the road while putting the earphone in and as he did he started bopping his head, smiling. He winked at me, then pulling the earphone out and getting his phone out. Emma glanced up.

"Don't go on your phone while we're driving." She muttered, and Austin shrugged.

"It's important." He replied. I smiled at their tones. I never had a sibling, so i never got to know what it was like to always get into fights with a sister or brother. Seeing Emma and Austin fight was quite cute, although i hated when Emma insulted Austin. I felt my phone vibrate, and i pulled it out. It appeared with a new message from Austin. I giggled and glanced up at him and he winked at me. I opened it up.

**Can that be our song? I can sing it for you at the party this weekend :) xoxoxo**

**-Austin**

I smiled to myself as i read the message and i started typing back. Austin noticed and got his phone out again.

**Aww, that's so sweet :) Of course it can be our song ;) xoxo**

**-Ally**

I put my phone away and smiled at Austin as he read it. Emma groaned and turned to Austin. "Shut your stupid phone up, idiot." She muttered under her breath. Austin glared at her and slapped her, focusing on the road and putting his phone down.

"Stop distracting me, Ems." He groaned, is eyes now glued to the road. I watched and smiled at how cute he is. I sighed, laying my head down on the head rest.

_A Few Hours Later_

I woke up to the sound of someone talking sleepily. I opened my eyes to find Emma asleep in her chair, and the car had stopped driving. Austin was sat on his phone and i yawned, tapping his shoulder. He turned and straight away put his phone down and smiled at me.

"What's going on?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. He kissed my head and stroked my cheek.

"Emma forced me to stop so the sound of the car wouldn't distract her sleeping. I texted my dad and told him we might be late, he said its fine." He smiled at me and i smiled sleepily back. "Ally, you look shattered." He whispered, fiddling with my hair and i sighed, nodding. He turned away, getting out of the car and after a few seconds he appeared again, getting into the back seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion. He sat down and put his arm around me, loosening my seatbelt and smiling at me.

"Being your pillow." He laughed and stroked my hair. I buried my face into is chest and tugged at his shirt.

"You're so soft, Aussy-bear." I whispered while giggling and closing my eyes. I smiled against his chest and he leant over me, puckering his lips.

"Can i get a goodnight kiss?" He asked, using his puppy dog face on me, which i always fell for. I sighed, kissing his soft lips gently, placing my hand on his cheek and pulling him down. He smirked against my lips and placed is hands on my waist, stroking me up and down. I let out a groan before letting go and giggling. My eyes closed and i sighed, letting myself rest on top of him. He was like a huge cuddly bear. Soft, cuddly, and more than lovey.

"Night, Ally-cat." He smiled, kissing my forehead and leaning into the car seat.

"Night, Aussy." I replied sweetly, slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**ROCK ON :D **


	9. Smoothies&Concerts

**Hey guys :D How you all doing? :) Sorry this is late. I also have some news. I wont be able to post anything from now on until either Sunday or Monday as i'm going to a wedding and im going to be a bridesmaid so...W00T. I'm so excited i could explode. XD So, sorry guys, i will upload as soon as i can!**

**STUFF (Guest): Thanks so much! Glad you like it:)**

**Guest: OH MY GOD I KNOW RIGHT?!**

**Lady16: Bro, that's what i aim to do. And THANK YOU. c:**

**queenc1: Yeah, she pretty is much of a brat. Haha**

**keddieforever1: Grrr, me too! Auslly3**

**emtow16: Aw! Thank you! Im pretty sure it's not the best story but THANKS SO MUCH.333**

**Guest: IM SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT. c:**

**XxRauraXAusllyxX: Yay c: 3**

I woke up, head lying on the seat, my body rolled into a ball and a pillow behind my head. I groaned, struggling to focus my vision, and i sat up, rubbing my eyes tiredly. It was quite dark, but it looked back it was at least 5pm by now, so not too late. After finally regaining my vision, i looked around for Austin or Emma but they were nowhere to be found. A frown formed on my face and i fumbled around with my bag and got out my phone to call Emma. I put the phone to my ear and heard the dialing tone ring into my ear. After a few rings she finally answered.

"Hello?" Her voice came through the speakers.

"Hey Emma, it's Ally." I replied, and she let out a little gasp, silence falling for a few heartbeats.

"Ally, hey! I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but i just woke up. Where is everyone?"

"We're in line for the concert. We told Austin to stay with you, he should be there. Is he not?"

"Yeah, he's not here. I'm alone." I started worrying, and Emma let out a little giggle.

"Don't worry Als, i'm on my way." She said and i sighed in relief.

"Thanks."

"No worries. I'll be there in a few." Then she hung up and i put my phone back in my bag. I sunk into the seat of the car for a few moments, then unplugged my seat belt and got out from the left door of the car and slammed it shut. I leant on the car in impatience as i waited, and got out my phone again, checking the time. It had nearly been 10 minutes. I hated being alone in a place i'd never been before. Once when i was 6 years old, i got lost in a mall and i couldn't find my parents for over an hour of freaking out and nearly passing out with worry. I felt a presence behind me suddenly, and i turned.

"Emma thank god you're-" I was cut off by lips pressing against mine. I stumbled back in shock, releasing that the soft lips belonged to my boyfriend. I smiled through our lips and my hands got tangled in his beach blonde hair. After another heartbeat, we leant away and I was met with Austin's beautiful hazel eyes staring into mine.

"Hey baby." He whispered, tightening his grip and pulling me into him.

"Austin, where have you been?" I said, voice loudening. He snickered and bit his lip, making me go hot under my skin.

"I was just out to get you a smoothie." He said, leaning away from me and pulling out a milkshake cup and he handed it to me. I smiled and realised how dehydrated i was. I took it eagerly, and Austin laughed as i started to drink it through the straw that was poking out. "You are so _cute_." He chuckled, darting between my lips and eyes, licking his lips and i raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Why did you lick your lips?" I laughed, my lips covered in the smoothie i had gulped down.

"When i wanna kiss someone i lick my lips at them." He started blushing and i laughed, setting my smoothie in the car seat and pulling him towards me by his collar.

"Well then you get your wish." I whispered and he smirked, crashing his lips against mine and pulled me towards him. I smiled through our lips and felt his arms snake around my waist, mumbling through my mouth, 'I missed this' and i giggled. After a few heartbeats we leant away and turned around to see a shadow looming from around a car and realised it was Emma. My body froze and i quickly stood away from Austin's embrace, waiting for Emma to appear around the corner. And she did a couple of seconds later, Austin stood drinking a bit of my smoothie. I snatched it from him and gave him a glare and he just chuckled.

"Hey, Als." Emma spoke up and ran to me, hugging me. I hugged her back and i saw Austin watch in jealousy. I just winked at him softly and looked at Emma.

"Thanks for coming." I smiled and she nodded, linking my arm with hers.

"No worries. Anyway," she turned around to face Austin while we all walked back to the line for the concert where her parents were. "where were you and why did you leave my Als alone and worrying?" She tightened her arm around my arm and i smiled softly, gazing up at Austin. He started chewing his lip.

"I went to get us both a smoothie. When i usually get up from a nap i'm thirsty." He explained, shrugging and rubbing my arm softly and gently. I tingled at his touch and giggled softly. The line for the concert appeared in my view and i gaped at how long it was.

"God, how popular is this guy?" I murmered.

"Very." Emma laughed, leading me to the place Mimi and Mike Moon were standing. "Girls go crazy over him." She said smiling.

"Jerk." I heard Austin mutter under his breath and Emma shot him a dirty look and rolled her eyes.

"Hey kids. How are you Ally?" Mimi greeted us and i smiled at her softly, tucking a strand of hair under my ear.

"Hello, Mimi. I'm fine, thanks." I giggled and Austin walked behind his parents, motioning for me to stand next to him and i gladly accepted, walking over to him and standing next to him. Mike looked up to the sky and got droplets from the sky on his face and he wiped it away.

"Looks like it's gonna rain." He murmured. I shivered and leant into Austin, wanting his warmth. Austin noticed and put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I smiled and Emma looked up from her phone at us and frowned.

"What are you doing?" She grunted.

"Just warming up your friend; got a problem?" Austin snickered and rubbed my arm, sneakily kissing my cheek without getting noticed.

"No." She said under her breath. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes as Austin hugged me. I felt his warmth caress me, and felt safer than i have ever felt in my life before. I looked up at him and smiled, and he smiled back gently, licking his lips at me and i giggled, shaking my head. We couldn't kiss here. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, looking up as the line began to move quickly and i realised we were going in. Emma started squealing and she grasped my wrist, pulling me with her and away from Austin. I watched Austin and he just smiled at me and nodded, allowing me to smile and i ran off with Emma into the concert. As we got inside, lights lit up our faces, and they were decorated around all the walls, a bar to the side to get your drinks and food. Me and Emma ordered a slushie to share, and walked with the rest of the Moon's to our seats. The Moon's were very rich, so we got right up close seats. As we sat down, Austin budged in front of Emma and sat next to me, Mimi on the other side of me. Emma scowled, gaping.

"Austin!" She yelled, crossing her arms. He shrugged, smiling at her.

"Sorry, Ems." He laughed and put his arm around me subtly. I smiled to myself, lowering my gaze embarrassingly. Soon after the concert started, and Cody Simpson appeared on the stage, and girls screamed crazily, including Emma, almost deafening me. Austin made the same expression as me, but still clapped.

"Hey everyone!" He yelled, and everyone screamed again. "Calm down, calm down, girls." He laughed and i saw Austin roll his eyes in disgust. I laughed and took is hand, kissing his cheek and he turned to me with a smile. His lips went forward and landed next to my ear. "I want a proper kiss later." He whispered and i winked at him. He chuckled and turned back to the concert, wrapping his arm around me tightly.

"Anyway, how are ya'll doing?!" He yelled and everyone started screaming, yelling 'I love you Cody!' and 'We want Cody!' with joy. I smiled to myself and stood up with everyone else, jumping up and down while clapping. Austin watched me with a smile on his face. "Alright, this first song is called Got Me Good." He said, signalling to his back up dancers and band to start and the music started to play. Austin stood up and cheered with me and Emma by his side. I laughed and leaned into his side. As Cody singed the song, many girls screamed, many even tried to get on the stage but failed due to bodyguards. After it finished, he was stood infront of us and Emma nearly fainted. He leant down on one knee, looking across all the girls in the area and his eyes landed on me. He smirked and took my hand, kissing it.

"Hey there." He winked and i gaped. Austin watched rising his eyebrow at him and taking his hand off of me. Cody turned to him and frowned. "What's up with you?" He asked. Oh god. If he found out we were dating Emma would hear and then yell at us and everything would turn to hell!

"Lay off." Austin muttered and Emma was already confused.

"Oooo, looks like we have a protective boyfriend over here." Cody laughed and Emma frowned, then burst out laughing.

"They aren't dating." She said with a laugh escaping her lips. Austin looked like he was ready to burn and explode into a million pieces. I watched him, mouthing 'No, don't!' but he took no notice of me.

"Yes we are." He spoke up, taking my hand and holding it up, looking into my eyes. "I'm Austin Moon and i'm head over heels in love with Ally Dawson." He whispered, smiling at me.


	10. Tears&Breakups

**Hey guys :D**

**keddieforever11: Me too! D: I was so upset. :c thanks for reading :)**

**RLKS123: Thank you:)**

**basketballgurl55: Haha, that would be a twist.**

**rauraauslly: THANK YOU :D I dd have so muc fun! But i must have put on loads of weight, seriously. xD**

**Ausllylover0902: I love protective guys. XD**

**jamesmaslow4evz: I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN AGES, WHERE YOU BEEN?!**

**asainXandXproud: Awww! Thanks so much!:) You are so awesome. I love you :D**

* * *

I gasped at Austin, the whole crowd had gone silent and everyone was staring at us. What did he just say that for?! Emma was standing right there, and she had heard that her best friend was dating her brother. Oh my god. I couldn't dare to look at her, so i just stared at Austin.

"I love the way she smiles, i love the way she dances crazily, i love the way she looks at me. I love her hair, her smile, her laugh, her small giggles, her eyes, her body, her clothes, her style, i just love everything about her." He whispered, his eyes staring down into me. A smile crawled onto my tight lips and i stared back at him, squeezing his hand that was already holding mine. I couldn't believe he seriously just said that.

"Ally?!" Oh no. It was Emma's voice. Mine and Austin's eye lock was broken as Emma pulled Austin back and replaced his place in front of me. "Is this true? Are you dating him?" She asked me, looking pretty pissed and her glare was directed straight at me.

"U-Um...I-I-I…" I stuttered for words, trying to find my voice. My eyes darted to Austin and he looked at me sorrowfully. Should i say yes? Should i say no? Ugh, what do i do?! I can't keep lying anymore, this is ridiculous. "Y-Yes, it's true." I said softly, and Emma's glare deepened and she took a step back, still glaring at me.

"I can't believe you! Why didn't you tell me?! This whole time you've been sneaking behind my back and meeting up with my brother!" She growled and everyone gasped in the crowd, Cody watching us in shock and I just stared at the ground, not knowing of what to say. Austin stood and watched, looking sorrowful.

"I-I'm sorry." Was all i could say, and Emma scoffed.

"Save it, Ally. I can't believe i trusted a lying whore like you!" She yelled, everyone gasping and tears started to start forming in my eyes and i lowered my head to hide them. A strong arm grasped me around my shoulder and i looked up to Austin, protectively covering me and he looked down at me, kissing my lips softly. I kissed him back slowly, then i heard Emma huff. Austin's head whipped to her and he frowned.

"Shut up, Emma. You have no right to speak to Ally like that. You just don't understand." He growled and Emma laughed coldly.

"Oh so i don't understand that you and my best friend have been sneaking behind my back and dating eachother? I think i do!" She hissed, her blue eyes flaming. Austin just frowned at her and tightened his grip around me, kissing my forehead softly and reassuringly. "Oh save it! You two are the most ridiculous people i've ever seen! And _you!" _She turned to me. "You are no best friend to me. You're just a stupid slut trying to get close to Austin by getting to be friends with me. I hate you!" She was literally screaming. Silence fell across the room and i stared at Emma in shock, tears falling rapidly now. I couldn't take it. I broke away from Austin's arms and ran off, running to the nearby exit and opening it. I darted out of the door with tears flowing down my cheeks rapidly. How could she say that?! She had been my best friend for years and now she suddenly blurts out she hates me? I couldn't take it anymore. I could hear Austin running after me, shouting my name. But i just kept running and running, not wanting to turn back. Why did i date Austin? It broke Emma's heart. I can't believe myself.

After a few minutes of running, i finally stopped, leaning on the Moon's car and trying to catch my breath, head lowered and tears falling, rain falling with them from the sky. Soon after i heard panting behind me, and knew it was Austin. My hair was damp, and my clothes completely soaked, but i ignored it. I didn't care about that right now.

"Ally." Austin breathed, landing in front of me. He looked so warm, even though his closed were damp. I burst out with tears, rushing forward and wrapping my arms around his waist, burying my head into his chest in despair.

"Austin." I replied with a whimper, letting the tears soak his already wet shirt, which was now translucent as it was white before, and now completely damp. His warmth was embracing me, and his arms wrapped around my small body, and i cried softly into him.

"Shhh, Ally…Please don't cry, it's going to be okay, trust me." He tried to reassure me, but i leant away, looking up into his hazel eyes, my body still close to his.

"But it won't! Emma will never forgive me, and she's going to bully me and i'm going to be alone! They'll make us break up!" I groaned, and he just shushed me, stroking my cheek and smiling down at me, making me relax a little.

"Don't fret, Ally. Nothing will make me break up with you. We can make this work, i promise you." He said, smiling and i smiled softly back. "I love you." He whispered, kissing my lips softly.

"I love you too." I murmured through our lips as we kissed, tightening my grip on his arms as i held onto him. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat next to us. We turned to see and there stood Emma, Mimi and Mike. I gulped and awaited what they were going to say.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we have a quick chat with Austin for a moment?" Mimi asked, Emma glaring at me constantly. Austin shared a quick glance with me, kissing my forehead before walking off with his family. I watched, scared out of my life and fiddling with my fingers.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I followed my family to the other side of the car, far from Ally and they stopped in front of me, and i just stared at them and waited for them to start talking.

"Austin what are you thinking?" My mom whispered to me, obviously pissed. I rolled my eyes. "You're going to collage soon, and you think it's okay to start dating a girl who is three years younger than you and is still in school? You have no right to be with her, Austin!" She was trying hard not to yell.

"I can date who i want, mom! It's my choice, you don't choose for me! If you don't get it, i actually _love _her." I started to get angry, and feel my stomach burning up. I'm a free person; i don't need people telling me who to date!

"Austin. I don't think it's fair on Ally that you will be distracting her on her studies. I know her as a well-educated young girl, and i can already tell you're taking her away from her educational life." My dad spoke up and i sighed.

"I'm not trying to distract her." I moaned.

"You will not date my best friend, you jerk!" Emma yelled at me, making my eyes widen. "I can't believe you went behind my back anyway. You make me feel sick!" She looked like she would explode.

"You can't-"

"Austin, the decision is final. You cannot date her." My mom said, making my eyes widen.

"But, mom!" I yelled.

"The decision is _final._ You must break up with her." My dad said, leaving me speechless.

* * *

**Rock On**


	11. Home&Break-Ins

**Thanks for all the reviews! Heres chapter 11**

**ausllyforever1234: That could happen. ;)**

**Hannah (guest): it's kinda my signature. Have to say it really.**

**UpInFlames4life: aww that's romantic. Might happen, never know.**

**Potterfan4life: I take it your shocked? XD**

**LoveShipper: age is but a number, right?**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:  
I couldn't believe what my parents just said. Break up? No, not with Ally. She is the love of my life. I can't break up with her, and i would leave her heartbroken. No way would I break our relationship.  
"No way! I'm not breaking up with her!" I exclaimed, yelling now, my parents look stern and serious.  
"I didn't ask you to break up with her, I'm telling you." My dad said and I clenched my fists in anger. I really wanted to punch him right now, square in the face.  
"You can't control my life! I'm 19!" I yelled in my defence.  
"Austin." My mom said, holding my shoulder and looking me in the eye. "You have to, it's for your own good, and it's best for Ally." She said. What idiots!  
"You don't know anything about Ally! You don't know what's best for her OR me!" I started to burn up.  
"It's either you break up with her or we do it for you." She said and I huffed, looking down. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I love her, and I'm not letting her go.  
"Screw you guys. You don't control my life, and you can't force me to do this! If you really cared about what's best for me, then you'd let me date her." I spat at them. Emma was glaring at me in disgust, huffing whenever I said I loved her.  
"Fine, you have a few days to decide to break up with her or let us do it, so you better choose fast, Austin." Emma hissed at me, whipping around and getting into my car. My parents sighed and followed getting into their car.  
"Woah, woah! No way are you coming in my car, Emma." I growled, opening the car door as she shut it.  
"Asshole." Emma whispered under her breath, before storming out, and jogging over to her parents car. I watched them as they drove away from my sight, and I heard a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Ally standing, tears falling from her eyes. My eyes widened and I brought my arms around her body, pulling her closer to me. I felt her hands grip my shirt and she buried her face in my chest.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her in concern, kissing her forehead over and over. She whimpered softly.  
"I heard what they said." She whispered, leaning away and looking at me with her bloodshot eyes. "Are you really going to break up with me?" She asked and I shook my head straight away.  
"Of course not!" I said, my voice shaking. "But either way, if I do or don't, there's no way for us to be together." My voice cracked an I stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head. "But trust me, there is no way ill let them tear us apart." I said, staring deep down into her eyes and she smiled up at me.  
"Thanks, Austin." She said softly, and hugged me closer. "I love you."  
"I love you too." I smiled and nuzzled my nose against her forehead. "Come on, lets get going." I said, feeling the breeze start to blow.  
"Okay." She murmured and I smiled, opening the door for her and I got in the other side after shutting her door. With a small smile directed at her, I started the car up and drove away and out of the concert arena car park. Glancing at Ally quickly, I saw her looking glum and down. My eyes lowered.  
"It's all my fault." I said in disappointment. She turned to me.  
"What is?" Her voice croaking. I looked at her for a moment, then back at the road.  
"Everything. If I didn't say anything we wouldn't have to break up." My voice was glum and I heard Ally sigh and she rubbed my arm with her hand. I smiled at her soft skin and as it touched mine I felt sparks light up in my stomach.  
"Don't blame yourself. If I was honest, I'm glad you told them. I hate keeping secrets." She said and I was a little bit surprised, but also happy.  
"I guess." I said, then silence fell across us. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was more like a nice silence as she leant against me and I felt her breath against my skin. I smiled and looked down at her, seeing her asleep. Kissing her forehead lightly, I let her sleep on me as I drove home.

ALLY'S POV:  
My eyes opened slowly to soft music that flowed into my ears. I looked around and found myself still in Austin's car. I realised I was sleeping on his arm and I lifted my head, looking at him and his head turned to me and he smiled, turning down the music.  
"Hey gorgeous." He said with a kiss to my cheek. I blushed softly and yawned.  
"How long was I asleep?" I asked, looking around and seeing that we were in Miami city, I guessed we had about half an hour left to drive. Suddenly a song came on and Austin turned it up before answering me.  
"Most of the way." He said, then started singing. "Say you'll stay!" And I laughed, watching him. "I just keep on wishing everyday!"  
"You're a goofball." I giggled and he turned to me singing.  
"Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please!" And he winked, and I rolled my eyes, pecking him on the lips. He pulled me back as I was about to lean away and kissed me back, hand holding my cheek. I smiled through it, then we pulled away. "I liked that." He whispered and I rolled my eyes.  
"That was hardly a make out." I laughed an he turned to me.  
"Would you rather me make out with you and crash the car or wait till we get home and stay alive?" He smiled and I just giggled. "You're cute when you giggle."  
"Shut up." A blush formed on my cheeks and I turned away from him, watching the road as we drove. It took about 20 minutes to get home, and Austin was singing the whole way. I swear he made me go deaf, but his singing is really good. I'm surprised he isn't a famous popstar. We drove up to his house, parking outside and we got out. I was pretty scared to go face to face with his family, so I pulled him back as he walked up to the porch.  
"What?" He asked, holding my jacket i had taken off earlier. It was now nearly 1 in the morning, and I was extremely tired.  
"Do we have to go to yours?" I murmured, biting my lip nervously. He looked at me with a smile.  
"Where shall we go?" He asked and took my hand, squeezing it lightly and I felt his soft skin and sparks fluttered through me.  
"To mine?" I suggested.  
"What about your parents?" His eyes widened. I looked up at him and thought for a moment. How could I sneak him in without my parents seeing?  
"I'll go up to my room, you climb on the roof from the tree nearby and go to my window. Ill be there to open it for you." I said and he smiled, nodding in agreement.  
"Alright." He said and we began to walk to my house. It only took 5 minutes an we were already there. I didn't live far from their house, and that's how me and Emma became best friends.  
"Okay, go climb, ill be there any second." I whispered to him an he nodded, rushing off to the tree. I watched him then ran off to my door, unlocking it and seeing my dad still awake, but nearly falling asleep on the couch.  
"Hey honey, back from the concert?" He asked and stood up. I nodded and smiled. "Had a good time?"  
"Great time, thanks dad. I'm gonna go sleep, I'm really tired." I said and gave him a hug.  
"Alright, goodnight Ally-cat." He said and kissed my forehead.  
"Night dad." I replied, before bolting upstairs quickly, and rushing into my room, slamming the door shut. I turned and rushed to the window. I opened it and Austin jumped in, landing silently and I shut the window quickly but quietly. "That wasn't so bad." I giggled and he put down his hoody.  
"I think I got a thorn in my finger." He said, examining his finger and then seeing nothing, so he sighed in relief and put down my jacket and turned to me. "Hey babe." He whispered and walked towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Finally we're alone." He said and I blushed softly.  
"You said something about making out earlier." I said, looking down and I saw Austin smirk and he lifted my chin.  
"I did, didn't I?" He whispered and I giggled. He leant down to me and collided his lips with mine, kissing me and I kissed back, arms wrapping around his neck and I tightened them. He lifted me from the floor and I wrapped my legs around his waist, straddling him and playing with his beach blonde hair, digging my nails into his head, and he whimpered, causing me to stop and smile.  
"Sorry." I murmured through our lips, but Austin took that chance to stick his tongue through our mouths and I responded by tangling my tongue with his, moaning through out make out session.  
"Ally." He grunted and I smiled, leaning away and I stared into his hazel eyes. "I love you." He whispered and I felt a tingle in my stomach.  
"I love you too." I responded, and I unwrapped my legs from his waist. "You're staying over night, right?" I asked and he nodded, smiling. "Okay, let me get in my pyjamas." I said and pulled away from his grasp and walked into the bathroom, shutting it. I got out of my clothes and slipped into my pyjama top and realised I forgot my pants. "God dammit." I cursed, opening the door and went looking for my pants. Austin looked up and smirked when he saw me.  
"Why don't you walk around like that more?" He spoke and I looked at him and rolled my eyes.  
"Pervert." I said and he chuckled. I found my pants and put them on quickly, then turned to Austin, and walked over to him as he was sat on my bed.  
"Budge over." I said and he did, so I slipped into my bed, laying my head on the pillow. I sighed softly, my eyelids becoming heavy.  
"Where do I sleep?" Austin asked and I looked at him with a smile.  
"Get in, doofus." I laughed and he smiled, getting out of his clothes so he just had his boxers on and he slipped into my bed, turning to me, smirking.  
"I like this." He chuckled and I just rolled my eyes. He scooted closer to me, and wrapped his arms around me protectively, head laying on my shoulder and I huddled closer to him, basically hugging him. "You're mine." He whispered in my ear and I smiled.  
"Forever." I replied, before drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Rock on!**


	12. School&Shocks

**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

* * *

"Ally." A voice was whispering into my ear, trying to wake me up by the sounds of it. But I really wasn't in the mood to get up. I felt the sun shining down on my face from the window, and soon recognized a grip around my waistline, and found my head buried into a cheat of someone. That same grip and chest I remembered. A smile spread across my lips and I craned my neck up to see a bush of beach blonde hair followed by the adorable face of a sleepy Austin. His eyes were gazing into hers as she looked at him and she saw the glimmer in them. They were extremely close, and personal space was just a joke to them. "Morning beautiful." He whispered, stroking my hair and smiling with love in his eye.

"Hi." I managed to say, feeling a blush on my cheeks as he stared down at me. His hand was wrapped around me, but he moved it from there, down my body so it reached my hand. He intertwined our fingers and I cuddled closer to him, feeling out warmth combine.

"What's the time?" He whispered into my ear and I reached behind me, and grabbed my alarm clock from the bedside cabinet behind me. I passed him the clock without even looking at it, and his eyes went from me to the clock. "9:00..." He said and his eyes widened. "Shit, Ally we're late for school." His voice was hardly audible because he was so tired.

"Oh no, no, no!" I whined, jumping out of bed and quickly rushing to my closet and taking out some clothes to wear.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, not moving from the bed. I glanced up at him while getting out of my pyjamas, then paused when I was about to pull my shirt over my head.

"Getting ready for school?" I said like it was obvious. He chuckled and just closed his eyes.

"Who says we have to go to school?" That made me get alittle annoyed.

"Me, Austin! Get up, now! We don't have long!" I yelled at him and his eyes widened. I looked at him more softly as an apology. "Sorry I'm just cranky." I said straight after and grabbed my clothes before i walked into the bathroom. "When I get out you better be ready!" I yelled at him and slammed the door shut.

"I'm not promising anything!" He yelled back and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Are you ready?" I said, walking out the bathroom and saw him standing up with his clothes on he took off last night before we went to sleep. I smiled, seeing him ready and I grabbed my packed bag, letting him take my hand and he gladly took it. I peeked my head out the door to see if my parents were around, and I quickly dashed across the corridor while pulling him when I realised they were nowhere to be seen. I couldn't let my parents see him, or I would be toast.

"Where are your parents?" He whispered into my ear and I jumped a little. He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it as an apology. I sighed softly and shrugged.

"No idea, usually they're downstairs in the kitchen. So if you're careful, you can sneak out the backdoor with me." I told him and he nodded, kissing my head softly for reassurance and I sighed softly to prepare myself. We quickly made our way as quietly as we could down the stairs, making sure the stairs didn't creak or make any noise that would give us away. We soon reached the bottom, letting our feet hit the cold chequered floor instead of the carpet that lay on the stairs. Austin squeezed my hand and I looked over at him and he smiled at me, pecking my lips and I kissed back, giving him a warm smile. Then I placed my foot in front of me, peeking around the wall and seeing no-one. I whispered 'Yes!' to myself and we quickly rushed across the room and to the back door, looking back around before leaving through the door. I shut it gently and then adjusted my bag on my shoulder and we hurried to school.

* * *

When we reached the school we were atleast an hour late, and second lesson had already started. We jumped up and over the gates that were locked tight, and ran into the doors of school. The halls were completely empty except from a few cleaners wandering the corridors. Austin was still holding my hand, our fingers intertwined, and we walked in silence towards my class, which i had English in. It didn't take long, and Austin stopped in front of the class and smiled down at me, holding both my hands.

"Don't get in trouble." He whispered, moving his head down towards mine and locking our lips. I kissed him back passionately and gently, my hand holding his cheek and pulling him close. I arched my back a little.

"I wont, stop worrying." I mumbled through out lips and smiled softly. I was addicted to the taste of his soft, gentle and kissable pink lips. They were so easy to sink into.

"I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to worry." He said and smiled. That made me giggle a little, and we leant away, staring into each others eyes. This was love right here, and I never wanted to leave. I opened my mouth to say goodbye, but the door to my class opened and then a figure walked out and faced us, arms crossed over their chest.

"And where have you been?!" The teacher yelled at us, her face red and stressed. Austin and I shared a glance in worry, moving away from each other.

"Sorry, Miss. I just had some delays at home, I couldn't help being late." I said. I was never, ever, _ever _one to get yelled at by a teacher, and to be honest I was properly scared right now.

"You will be punished for this! You need to learn not to be late for your education! I expect better from you, Miss. Dawson." She sneered and Austin was just stood there, holding back a smile. Her eys darted to him and her frown lowered. "And what are you doing here with Allyson, Moon?" She yelled, her voice gaining volume.

"I was just escorting Ally here. No worries, Miss. I'll leave." Austin said, squeezing my hand before beginning to walk away, winking at me subtly as we left. I smiled at him and then turned to the angry face of my teacher.

"Get in the class, Ally." She muttered. I gulped and just nodded, rushing quickly inside while getting glances of disgust as I took my seat. I sighed and just slumped down into the seat I always had to sit through, and always thought was great. But now it's the worst seat I could ever get given.

Why?

"Slut." Emma huffed under her breath, directing it at me and facing the other way. I sighed and just lowered my gaze. Before, Emma and I always chose a seat together, which was horrible now, as she hated my guts. I looked at her and she eventually felt my gaze and whipped around to me.

"What do you want?!" She hissed.

"I didn't say anything." I murmured, my voice low and shaking. I really wish Austin was here to help me, but no, he was off in a different class. I clenched my fists together.

"Fucking bitch." She huffed again, turning away. That got me annoyed.

"What was that?" I whispered, in an angry tone. She turned to me slowly. "Say it to my face." I said, and instantly regretted it.

"Oh okay," She turned fully on me. "You, Ally Marie Dawson, are a complete and utter slutty bitch." She hissed and I stared at her in shock and sadness combined. They were just words, but they stung hard in my heart. "You go around making so called 'friends' just to steal their brother and get them to date you and fuck you all you want, keeping it a secret from your best friend!" She kept her voice to a whisper. Tears started to prick at my eyes and she just turned away. I looked down and felt the tears burn my cheeks as they rolled down them. I didn't want to cry over her, because she never really was a true friend, but I couldn't help it. Those words hurt, and my self-esteem was already low enough.

* * *

Class went quickly, and next we had break. I had to talk to Austin. I packed my bags as quickly as humanly possible, and rushed out of class, ignoring the names that were getting yelled at me from Emma and her friends. I rushed down the halls, that were now packed with students, and spotted a blob of beach blonde hair sticking out in the crowd. I smiled a little and quickly rushed towards it. I reached him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to face me and saw my tear stained cheeks and his eyes widened. He quickly picked my up and lead me outside to the field and set me down just outside.

"What happened?!" He said, my back against a wall and he was holding my hands, placing sweet kisses on my cheeks to dry my tears.

"Emma…" I whispered and his expression changed from concerned to angry. I looked up at him and shook my head. "Please, please don't do anything. I'm fine, look at me, I'm fine Austin." I pleaded him and he just looked at me sorrowfully with those beautiful hazel eyes of his.

"No, I need a word with her." He growled and I was about to talk but someone talked before me.

"With who?"

Emma. Austin turned around to face her, looking red with anger.

"Listen, sis, you hurt Ally again and you will regret it. I swear down on my life you will regret everything." He yelled at her. I pulled on his arm, my tears welling up again.

"Aww, that's cute, you think I'm gonna stop being mean to Ally because my brother threatened me?" She began to giggle and her group joined in. I pulled Austin back and looked at him softly, tears falling. He then looked like he had an idea, but didn't say anything, but just turned to Emma.

"I don't know why you're annoyed anyway, because me and Ally aren't actually together." He said and my eyes widened. I looked at him, confused. Emma looked up in surprise.

"Oh, really?" She snickered. Austin nodded, looking at me with the 'play along' look. I just gulped and stared at him with a frown. "Okay, if you weren't together then, you wouldn't be afraid to go up to that girl over there," She pointed to the other side of the field. "and ask her out." She smirked and my eyes widened. He wouldn't really do that, would he? I would rather them know than him asking someone else out. I'm sure he wouldn't. I looked up at Austin and he didn't even glance to look at me.

"Pft, easy." He said and I watched as he strutted over to the girl, and took her hand, staring into her eyes and lifting her chin. "Hey babe, wanna go on a date with me tonight?" he winked at her and my eyes widened.


End file.
